


You're Trembling

by iwtv



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: “…But you’ve never let me truly see you, all of you, at once and in the light.”Anne dipped her gaze, laughing a little. She brought Ann’s hand up to her lips and kissed it.“My dear, I assure you, I am not at all like you. You are beautiful.”Ann smiled. “Yes, as you always tell me and I love you for it. But please remember I am attracted to you as well. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?”--A prompt from tumblr I wanted to give a home to on here.





	You're Trembling

Anne emerged from the tub and wrapped herself, alone. She’d told Eugenie not to bother this morning. Sometimes she preferred to bathe herself, simply for the calm and solitude; a chance to collect her thoughts about the day or to relax.

She used a cloth to help dry her hair and then brushed it out. Eugenie had set her clothes out on the chair for her, neatly folded, her great coat and hat hanging close by. From behind her Ann stepped inside the room. She’d clearly just gotten out of bed and Anne smiled at her appearance—long and full golden hair tussled but gorgeous and her legs covered not in her nightgown but instead in a pair of Anne’s own breeches. She’d insisted she wanted to try and wear Anne’s more masculine garb at night after Anne had told her how comfortable it was.

“Good morning,” said Ann, sweet sleep still in her voice.

“Is there ever a time you don’t look positively ravishing?” replied Anne, her unabashed wondering eyes causing Ann to grin and look away for a moment. But then Ann fixed her gaze on her new wife. She crossed the room and intertwined their fingers.

Suddenly Anne found herself the subject of an intense gaze.

“And you,” said Ann, pecking her on the lips and letting her eyes sweep over Anne’s clothed body. She lingered on Anne’s exposed shoulders, the start of her cleavage. Her collarbone and throat. Anne snorted.

“Oh please. I’m nothing to look at.”

“I think you are,” Ann replied smoothly. “If only you would allow me the honor of seeing.”

Anne met her gaze, unsure. She smiled hesitantly.

“What do you mean?”

Ann cupped her wife’s cheek lovingly before letting her palm trail down the curve of Anne’s neck and to her shoulder. Her fingers grazed against the top of the cloth she was wrapped in.

“I only mean…well, I’ve only really seen glimpses of you in the dark. I’ve touched places…”

Ann’s fingers felt their way along the cloth to Anne’s chest before skimming down the front of the fabric. Anne’s breath hitched.

“…But you’ve never let me truly see you, all of you, at once and in the light.”

Anne dipped her gaze, laughing a little. She brought Ann’s hand up to her lips and kissed it.

“My dear, I assure you, I am not at all like you. You are beautiful.”

Ann smiled. “Yes, as you always tell me and I love you for it. But please remember I am attracted to you as well. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?”

Anne made a small gesture of concession. Ann’s hand crept back up to where the cloth was tucked in to cover Anne. Her azure eyes searched Anne’s in question.

Anne could see how much the younger woman wanted this moment. In fact the look of adoration in her wife’s eyes still took her breath away. She wanted to burst from joy at this new and unexpected gesture, but a part of her held back.

“Ann, I don’t know if…”

Anne stopped, licking her lips and starting over.

“I have never really expected my love to be reciprocated intimately. It’s not something…I’m used to.”

She felt like she was floundering, or worse, drowning. Oh how she still loathed the moments when she could not be confident. Miss Walker had broken through that barrier more times than anyone else had and despite everything, Anne was grateful. Yet that did not make it any easier. Or did it?

Ann embraced her, kissing her jaw line and wrapping her arms around her wife. Anne let out a sigh. Some of the tension in her abated.

“I understand,” Ann said softly. “Really, I do. Before I met you, well, you know.”

Ann smirked a little at herself. Anne smoothed back a lock of wavy hair from her face and smiled back.

“But you helped me gain so much confidence,” said Ann. “Let me do the same for you.”

Anne was momentarily speechless. She hadn’t quite believed the other woman capable of hitting the mark so perfectly about herself.

“Mm. You know me too well,” Anne said with a grin.

“Not as well as I’d like.”

Ann gently removed the tucked-in bit of cloth hesitantly, meeting Anne’s eyes and silently asking permission. Anne nodded despite herself. The cloth came off and Anne forced herself not to instinctively cover herself. She could feel the warmth rush to her cheeks but did her best to ignore it. At first her wife’s gaze was close to unbearable. Until Ann’s hand found her waist. Warm palms slid over her curves. A small noise of what sounded like approval escaped past her lips. Anne finally met her gaze and was not disappointed.

Ann had sucked her bottom lip in, blue eyes wondering non-stop over the freshly exposed flesh of her wife. She crushed their bodies together and kissed Anne with more force this time. Anne finally let out a nervous laugh.

“You’re beautiful,” Ann said. “And handsome. And exquisite.”

She moved behind Anne and let her hands continue their exploration, soft and sensuous. Anne felt her heart-rate increase, chills cropping up along her arms. Ann felt over her ass and up her back before falling down again over her sides. Warm lips soon followed and Anne’s eyes slid closed as Ann kissed down her shoulder blade, trailing kisses down to her hipbone before returning to her front. She looked up, eyes full of nothing but warmth. Then she kissed up Anne’s legs, touching her in an intimate way Anne never thought possible.

Ann kissed the inside of her thighs and worked her way up, hands wrapping around to squeeze her ass. Then her mouth kissed softly over Anne’s sex, eliciting a deep-throated moan from the older woman. Ann was relentless, kissing up her stomach and to her breasts. Anne let out a soft laugh.

“You are very thorough,” she quipped.

“It’s good to be thorough,” said Ann. She kissed over Anne’s collarbone before returning to her lips.

“You _are_ beautiful,” Ann repeated.

Anne drew back, cupping the back of Ann’s neck. Her cheeks were still flushed but it was no longer with the embarrassment of exposure. 

“Well Miss _Lister,_ since you approve, perhaps we should postpone the morning’s activities for a bit, hmm?” 

Ann’s breath caught at the new title. She bit her lip again and nodded. Anne haphazardly covered herself and pulled Ann out of the room and towards the bedroom, feeling for the first time completely and utterly herself. 

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Come say hi to me on tumblr @iwt-v.


End file.
